Over the past century, physicists have developed mathematical tools for describing quantum structure and behavior, but knowledge of the actual inner workings of the quantum continuum is noticeably lacking. Existing methods are generally “Black Box” methods where inputs and outputs are observed and measured while the actual mechanisms of the phenomena are unknown. As a result, such methods are quite abstract, and thus it is difficult if not impossible to make predictions of material properties and dynamics based on those models. There is a need for models of the quantum continuum that provide a framework useful to visualize and analyze quantum mechanical systems, diminish the potential for misinterpretation of experimental results, and make predictions of material interactions and dynamical behavior.